


This Game You Play

by CrzA



Series: The RFA behind closed doors [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Chair Sex, Embarrassment, F/M, Moaning, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Shyness, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9084109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrzA/pseuds/CrzA
Summary: Yoosung's been spending way too much time sitting on that desk chair of his, playing LOLOL. You start to think that if he likes that chair so much maybe he should just tie himself to it... And when you do you can't get the thought out of your head.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, this is my third smut, second in the Mystic Messenger fandom and I hope it's good, thinking I might do one for each of the boys possibly, maybe... ^.^  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this, I tried my best :)

Your vision blurs on the words in front of you and your eyelids start slowly drooping closed for the tenth time in the last five minutes. Letting out an absurdly heavy sigh you rub your tired face and shove your class notes to the side, finally accepting defeat, not even the upbeat tempo of the music you’re listening to is enough to motivate you any longer. You can’t study anymore tonight… You’ve been beat. A small frown rests upon your lips as you take off your headphones with a groan.

“No. No… Nonononononono! DAMN IT!” Yoosung’s voice immediately invades your ears and your scowl falters, his annoyance over whatever happened in LOLOL amusing you. Must have died, poor thing.

You take a moment to stretch your tensed muscles before getting off the chair you’d been sitting on for a great part of the day and sauntering over to the other room where Yoosung was. His brows are pulled together in angry concentration, headphones over his head and mic pulled down in front of his pouting lips. He’s clicking his mouse furiously, no doubt trying to recover from whatever had thrown him off just moments earlier.

“Yoosung~” Your sing-song voice sounds over the aggressive clicks and key taps, but he doesn’t seem to take notice, the game’s volume probably cranked up to max.

Not one to give up, you move closer and speak a little louder, calling out his name again. And once more, the blonde haired boy seemed completely oblivious to your presence, eyes glued to the colourful images on his screen. You tilt your head to the side, chewing on the inside of your cheek as you debate on whether or not to continue trying to get his attention. He’ll be mad if he loses or dies again and you don’t want to upset him… But after such a long time studying you really want to just be with him, cuddling together on the couch, maybe watching a movie or whatever was on TV at the time… Who knows, perhaps you’d even stop paying the TV any mind and start kissing and… Maybe more…

Gosh that sounds really nice.

If you were doubting what to do, that mental image certainly made up your mind. You borderline skip towards him, snaking your arms around his neck from behind his desk chair and he nearly jumps out of his skin at the contact. Your name comes out of his mouth as a surprised question, purple eyes widening almost impossibly large and mouse clicks suddenly becoming more erratic.

“W-what are you doing?!” He squeals when you take your hands down to his chest and you place your lips on his increasingly red cheeks.

“I’m tired of studying… Was thinking we could spend a little time together and just… _relax_?” You suggest, trying to emphasise the last word and hoping he gets the meaning behind it without downright announcing it to his gaming buddies.

His eyes flicker to you for a split second before returning to LOLOL, his character moving this way and the other, fighting whatever enemies came his way. “Does it have to be now? I’m kind of in the middle of something important.”

The corners of your lips pull downwards and your hold tightens around him. “Please, Yoosung… I really want to be _close_ to you.” He smiles a little at that, but his expression quickly devolves to that of someone focusing really hard to get something done.

“Well you could stay here, feels good to have your arms around me.” You sigh loudly at his words. That’s exactly your point and yet it seems to be going completely over his head.

“Never mind…” You mutter with a little groan, backing away from his chair slightly and turning on your heels. If he likes to sit in it so much maybe he should just cuff himself to it…

You stop dead in your tracks at that thought, blinking a few times at the images that suddenly flood your brain. Blood rushes to your cheeks as you sneak a peek at Yoosung, who got so engrossed in his game he seemingly even forgot you were talking to him just moments before. You shake your head and cover your face in your hands, walking away to get your phone to distract yourself and get your thoughts elsewhere.

But it’s useless. Days later and every time you see Yoosung on that chair you can’t help but picture him in a rather compromising position… You start forming plans you know you probably shouldn’t. Next thing you know you have a set of handcuffs in your hands and are staring intently at Yoosung playing LOLOL from behind the slightly open door to his room. You feel like your face is burning from both embarrassment and wanton excitement.

Yoosung groans and throws his hands up in frustration, seconds later slamming them down on the desk. You bite your bottom lip as you watch him lean back on the chair, head resting back and arms hanging off the sides. _It’s now or never_ , you think to yourself, clenching your fists around your new acquisition and hooking them into your jeans before silently pushing the door open. Step after quiet step, you make your way to the gamer, reaching him just as he’s muttering something about returning to the game into the mic.

You mimic your actions from the day that started you on this journey to begin with, wrapping your arms around his neck and letting your hands slide down to his chest as you lean forward, lips coming to his cheek. He lets out a small gasp, not expecting your sudden appearance, freezing in place when you nuzzle his neck and leave little kisses on the skin there.

“H-hey… What’s that for?” He breathes out, unconsciously leaning his head so that his neck is more exposed to your lips.

You take your hands over to his forearms, his right one was already hovering over his computer mouse, and you pull them back, away from the desktop. His face is covered in a light blush that stains his cheeks a faded red that mirrors your own.

“I need t-to get back to the g-game…” He stutters, biting down on his lip to stop any sounds when you decide you should actually suck on his neck a little rather than just pecking.

A small grin takes over your face and you smile against his skin, especially when he brings his hands behind the chair to rub at your thighs. Immediately, you take them in your own, lacing your fingers through his.

“I’ve got something a little more fun in mind.” You whisper into his hear after pulling his headphones back and off his head, low and soft as to make sure he’s the only one who hears it.

Yoosung only takes a shuddering breath in response and you think that it’s time for what you actually intended to do from the beginning. If you don’t do it now you might actually lose your sudden burst of confidence and back out on everything. Without thinking about it too much, you simply take the cuffs and snap them shut around his wrists.

“Huh?” Yoosung’s voice is laced with confusion and alarm, his eyes wide as he stares at you, panic evident. He tries to tug his arms back to his front but finds them effectively restrained by the cold metal rings which jingles and clinks at his struggling.

“I thought that since you spend so much time on this chair of yours, you might enjoy not being able to get off it.” You tell him with a small giggle, trying to ignore all the different feelings stirring in your gut and keeping your lips against his ear.

“What do you mean?” He asks, pursing his lips and furrowing his eyebrows in a way that you always found adorable and it makes you want to kiss him.

And he’s at your mercy so why wouldn’t you? You run your fingers through his dyed hair and pull his head back, leaning over him and kissing his lips. Yoosung can’t stop the quiet moan that slips into your mouth as you part your lips and slide your tongue over his bottom lip. You take advantage of his open mouth to deepen the kiss, letting your tongue in and brushing it over his own.

You pull back and he whimpers lowly at the loss, eyes widening slightly when they flicker to his computer screen and he realises that the mic’s still connected. Your cheeks feel a little hotter when you see the look on his face as it dawns on him that he has to be quiet if he doesn’t want his online friends to know what’s happening.

With one hand on his shoulder, you slowly walk around the _wretched_ chair and crouch down in front of him, resting your arms over his legs and your chin over your arms. Looking up at him through your eyelashes you flash him an (anything but) innocent little smile. His breath hitches and you see him swallowing hard, eyes half-lidded and bottom lip taken hostage between his teeth. The distinct clink of metal against metal sounds when Yoosung tries to wring free of his constraints one more time before actually giving up and slouching in defeat.

“Pay attention to me, Yoosung…” You plead, voice low but dripping with lust. “Will you?”

He glues his eyes shut and nods wordlessly, biting down harder to prevent any noises from coming out in response to the way you’re talking to him. Just the way you sound and look with your head on his lap and so close to his… He tries to stop that train of thought when the mere mental image sends a myriad of hot tingles all throughout his body, but particularly down between his legs. If all you wanted was his attention, you certainly had it now. He feels like his face is on fire as well as the rest of him.

As you stand up, Yoosung opens his eyes to observe what you’re doing next. You step ever closer, carefully sliding yourself onto his lap, one leg on each side of him. His jaw drops ever so slightly, mouth parted as he takes in small ragged breaths that make his chest rise and fall quickly. He starts to wonder if he’s got enough blood in his body because half of it seems to have rushed down to his crotch while the other half stayed on his face. His head feels light and honestly the room starts to spin a little, especially when your fingers make their way up to run through his dishevelled hair, pulling his head back the tiniest bit. Your wrists rest against the top of his wireless headphones that are still around his neck and you smile down at him, eyes flickering to the mic right next your mouth.

Your lips make their way down to press against the front of his throat, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down at him attempting to swallow the moans that threaten to spill out of him. You hear the faint sound of the metal cuffs when you suck the skin between your teeth causing him to jerk at the sensation, eyes rolling momentarily to the back of his head. Yoosung squirms underneath you as your mouth trails up his jawline only to stop at his ear.

“I want you so bad, Yoosung…” You whisper quietly, breath hot against his even warmer skin, sucking his earlobe into your mouth.

He chokes on the groan that builds in his throat, biting his bottom lip as hard as he can to stop it from actually coming out. If he could, he would have a hand pressed tightly against his mouth to muffle the sounds that he so desperately wanted to make. How did he ever focus on the game when you were around? Why in the ever living hell did he spend so much time playing LOLOL when he could just as easily be playing with you?

The handcuffs bite at the skin of his wrists when he tries to bring his arms around to touch you. Yoosung almost lets a tiny whine of despair escape at the fact that he couldn’t. You bring your head back to press your forehead against his, eyes looking into his amethyst ones. He thanks the stars that only his hands were restrained so that he could lean forwards, closing the small gap between the two of you. His lips press against yours softly, lids falling shut as he feels your tongue slide into his mouth for a brief moment before you start pulling away. However, his teeth held your bottom lip and you with it.

When you look at Yoosung, the bright red flush of his cheeks contrasts greatly with the hungry gaze he holds in his eyes. The feeling that rushes through your veins and pools down in your stomach makes you lightheaded and you can’t resist the invisible pull that brings your lips back to his. Your fingers curl in his messy blonde hair and this time it’s his tongue that forces its way to dance with yours, urgent yet sweet, like he wants to taste your very essence and he wants to do it forever.

Both of you have to pull away moments later, at one point you think you forgot how to breathe and he doesn’t seem to be faring much better, breaths short and uneven, coming out in pants as he struggles to keep his noises to a minimum. You’re suddenly painfully aware of how much you want to hear him moan and call your name, those wonderful little noises that send a warm and pleasurable feeling down to your core. So you take his headphones from around his neck and shove them off to somewhere on his desk, taking a moment to turn off the computer completely for good measure. Yoosung practically cries with relief, letting out loud mewls when you return your hands to him, sliding them underneath his shirt and running your fingers over the sensitive spots on his stomach.

You let your hands roam around his body freely, going up from his navel to his smooth chest. The clink of the cuffs rings again and Yoosung finally voices his disappointment. “I want to touch you… please…” Your name follows suit, begging you to let him get his hands on your beautiful body but you simply shake your head at him. “Why? Please, I’m sorry for playing so much, just let me touch you…”

“No. I want to be the one giving you pleasure now.” You press your body against his, hands coming to rest on his hips as your thumbs slide in and out of his sweats underneath the hem. “I’ll show you a much better time than LOLOL.”

Yoosung moans at your words, his mind going to a million places and all of them less than appropriate. Involuntarily, he bucks beneath you, rubbing himself against you through both of your clothes and letting out a breathy sigh. “Ah, please… please… I want to touch you.” He whines in quiet despair, slowly rolling his hips into you in a desperate attempt to satisfy his own wish.

The sensations his little movement elicit have you moaning softly. You wrap your arms around his waist and pull yourself closer to him, burying your face in the crook of his neck as you match his motions. The barrier of clothing between you starts proving too much for you both and soon he’s pleading with you again, begging you for more. Even though you have no intention of getting rid of his restraints you do agree with that sentiment so you pull his face to yours, kissing him deeply. It’s a rough and hungry kiss, tongues clashing almost violently before you break apart.

Yoosung leans towards you as you move away only to get stopped by his own arms behind the back of the chair. He cries out your name, voice breaking with the raw emotions he’s feeling. He’s aching so terribly for you. He needs you like he needs oxygen to breathe. More so. He trembles slightly, his entire body shaking weakly with want.

Always watching his face carefully you slide down, off his lap and onto the floor in front of him like before. But instead of resting your head on his legs, you place your hands on his knees and pull them apart just enough to fit yourself in between them, fingers coming up to trace loose circles on the inside of his thighs. He’s got his head hanging low, quivering with the shaky breaths that come out of him in huffs, eyes closed from the way his head is spinning.

“Yoosung…” You call in a soft whisper. His head snaps up to look at you at the sound of his name leaving your lips.

Lilac eyes follow your own as you look down at your hands, which are moving slowly up his legs brushing dangerously close to his crotch. His breath hitches and his body tenses, cheeks burning redder as if that were even possible. You curl your fingers over the waistband of his sweats and he stops breathing altogether.

“Do you want this?”

“Yes! Oh god, yes! Please. Yes…” He quickly replies, throwing his head back with a low grunt.

You immediately oblige, tugging his bottoms down after he lifts himself off the seat to aid the process, leaving him only in his shirt and feeling exposed. But he doesn’t dwell on that embarrassment for long seeing as you take hold of him in your hands, giving him a few short strokes that have him moaning your name. His tip is glistening with the clear liquid that slowly leaks out of him and you lock eyes with him, licking your lips in a lewd display of your intentions.

His mouth hangs open in a small ‘o’, eyes widening slightly when you run your tongue over the head sensing that somewhat bitter taste of his. With one hand at the base, you envelop him with the heat of your mouth, making a point to never stop looking at his face as you lower your head over him, sucking and swirling your tongue around him before coming back up while hollowing your cheeks. You release him with an intentionally loud ‘pop’ and he lets out a broken moan, avoiding your heated gaze as embarrassment covers his face.

A small grin breaks out on your face at how adorable you think he looks, a panting mess coming undone from what you and you alone are doing to him. You lick along the underside of his length, from base to tip, taking him into your mouth yet again in one swift motion. He shudders from the feeling, hips thrusting against his will and making him hit the back of your throat unexpectedly. You choke and pull back, tears springing to the corners of your eyes and he whimpers out an apology.

Instead of offering him words of reassurance that you’re fine, you simply smile up at him, pointedly squeezing him slightly and moving your hand. Returning your lips to where they previously were you start bobbing your head faster and faster in such a way that he can’t even think straight, gasping at the mind numbing sensations.

“S-so good… God…” He mumbles in between wanton moans of your name.

 

Yoosung struggles against the handcuffs again, forgetting they were even there and simply wanting to run his fingers through your hair as you continue licking and sucking him. Soft moans vibrate from the back of your throat and shivers run down his spine, a high pitched whine leaving his parted lips as he sinks lower into the chair. He feels himself rapidly reaching his peak and he tries to warn you but all that comes out of his mouth are incoherent mumbles punctuated by breathless moans. Even so, the way he twitches inside your mouth is enough to give you an idea and you slow your pace down considerably, loosening your lips around him to the point you’re barely touching him.

His breathing settles after a few moments and you stop your movements altogether, releasing with one final lick over his sensitive tip, driving a groan from him. He watches closely as you get back to your feet in front of him, playing with a lock of your hair when you’re struck with a twinge of embarrassment at what you intend to do next. With a blush tinting your cheeks a pale red hue, you pull your shirt up over your head and throw it somewhere onto the floor. Your jeans follow soon after and you’re left in nothing but your underwear which you promptly get rid of as well, standing gloriously naked by his feet.

What he wouldn’t give to let his hands explore every inch of your soft skin, his tongue taste every part of you… He just wanted to make you feel so good, make you see the stars and call out his name in absolute pleasure. But you are the one in control right now and you want to show him how you can make him entirely yours, make his knees weak and his heart race. And when you crawl back onto his lap and guide him into you, sheathing him down to the hilt, his vision blurs and his body quakes.

Head falling to your shoulder, Yoosung breathes harshly leaving open mouthed kisses wherever his lips touch your sweet skin. Fingers snake through his blonde locks, pulling him closer to you as you start moving your hips slowly. His feet planted securely on the ground, he begins grinding into you to match your movements and attempt to even quicken the pace which makes you arch your back. This motion brings your chest higher and closer to where his face sits so he simply leans forwards, taking a hardened nipple into his warm mouth and swirling his tongue over it slowly. Your body jolts when he suckles and nibbles and you’re unable to stop yourself from grabbing handfuls of his hair.

That metal clank sounds again, not as audible underneath your moans but still noticeable and suddenly Yoosung’s mouth is gone when he bends backwards into the chair with a frustrated growl. You stop moving, supporting yourself on his shoulders and pulling back to look at his face. His features are twisted into a scowl and you can see a glint in his eyes from threatening tears. You gently stroke his cheek and he closes his eyes with a sigh as you ask him what’s wrong.

“I really want to touch you…” Yoosung mumbles, leaning into your touch and staring at you from half-lidded eyes. “I need to. God, I want to run my hands all over you.” His voice sounds husky and breathless.

You bite your bottom lip, a small smile creeping up to your face as you bring your hand from his cheek to your own, rubbing softly like he sometimes does when he just wants to feel your skin under his fingertips. “Like this?” You almost sing, hand trailing down to your neck and tracing your collarbone the way he enjoys doing before kissing you right where he touched.

His eyes widen slightly as he realises what you’re doing, following your every move as you map the path his hands would’ve taken with your own. You take one finger and trace a straight line between your breasts, outlining one of them before palming it with that same hand. Eyes closing momentarily, you massage the flesh slowly, head falling back with a sigh. You start moving your hips again, rising and falling slowly, continuing your ministrations with your hands.

“Yoosung…” You moan his name lowly as you take a nipple and roll it between your index and thumb. “It feels so good…”

He stares slack jawed when your other hand comes to rub behind your neck, bringing it down to your side and down your thigh. Yoosung’s broken noises echo through the room, invading your ears like the sweetest music as both of you imagine his hands on your body. Watching your fingers teasing the sensitive spots on your skin for him is making his own feel like it’s burning. His fingers twitch, desperate to touch you and add to your pleasure but the simple fact that you’re picturing his hands in your mind sends his heart into overdrive.

When the hand that’s on your leg crawls up between the two of you, Yoosung can’t take his eyes off of it. He watches you start to rub yourself as you rock gently on his lap, the little mewls of pleasure that leave your lips bringing his attention to your face. The soft blush on your cheeks, the sheen of sweat on your forehead, the way your hair hangs loosely over your face, a few strands sticking to your damp skin… And that blissed out smile, eyes staring into his intently, his name constantly on your lips… It’s driving him wild and all he can do is call your name in return.

You take the hand that was on your chest over to his, crashing your lips against his and moaning into his mouth when you start making harder circles around that sensitive bud that drive you closer to the edge. Yoosung is matching your thrusts with his own, pushing himself deeper into you and feeling you clench around him, making him groan louder and louder.

“God, I love you… You feel amazing…” He cries out when you break the kiss to breathe, his vision blurred even as he tries to focus on your face. He wants to see the way your expression shifts with each time he pushes into you, trying to angle himself so that he can hit that sweet spot that drives high pitched moans from you.

“Yoosung, I think…” You breathe the words, quickening your fingers’ movements and adding more pressure.

“Please, don’t stop, I’m so close too…” He begs, leaning forward to bury his face in your neck.

You want to oblige but your legs feel weak, warmth building up deep inside you, pressure threatening to burst any moment now. You feel yourself crumbling, fingers curling around his shirt, holding on for dear life as your body starts to shake and your breaths become shallow and quick. Letting your head fall to his shoulder, mouth hanging open from the sounds that force their way out of you, slightly muffled from how your face is pressed against Yoosung. His tongue runs up your neck and when he bites down it’s like a button has been pressed and you tip over the edge.

Your body stills for a mere second before you break into convulsions that shake you and him both. The way you clench around him coupled with how you twitch involuntarily on his lap is enough to send him into overdrive as well. Yoosung throws his head back, thrusting his hips into you one last time before stilling, nearly screaming out your name, the bite of the handcuffs on his wrists somehow making it all that much more intense. The mild pain mixes with the pleasure into a heady concoction that reduces him to a shaking, whimpering mess.

By the time you both come down from your high, either of you can hardly move, the sound of harsh breaths filling the room. You bring your hands up to his face, pulling it so that you can look at him, his cheeks still reddened, lips parted to allow for his uneven breathing. He turns his head towards the hand you’d been stroking yourself with, taking the fingers into his mouth and licking them clean, his violet eyes never leaving yours. You can feel blood creeping up to your own face but you don’t look away, removing your fingers and replacing them with your tongue instead.

He returns the kiss just as heatedly, only stopping when he’s in desperate need for oxygen. He bites down on his bottom lip, sending you a sheepish look before speaking. “Can I have my hands back now?” He pleads quietly.

You can’t help the small giggle that crawls out of you, hugging him tightly and nodding against his chest. Carefully, you get yourself off of Yoosung, that little friction alone making him moan lowly to which you smile. You bend down to pick up the key from your jean pocket and he tilts his head to the side admiring the view. But when you turn back around and catch him staring he immediately averts his gaze, face feeling hotter all of a sudden as he blurts out unintelligible apologies. You still think it’s absolutely adorable.

As soon as you unlock the handcuffs you rub his wrists gently, feeling somewhat guilty about the red marks they left behind. When you come back around, as if sensing your thoughts, Yoosung gets up and takes you in his arms into a tight embrace, kissing the top of your head and running his fingers through your hair.

“Don’t worry honey, we only have to get a pair of those fluffy ones.” You pull back, raising one eyebrow at him questioningly and he shoots you an embarrassed grin, bringing a hand to rub at the back of his neck. “I-if you’re interested in doing something like t-this again, o-of course…” He stutters, looking away.

He’s suddenly painfully aware of your nakedness and his own lack of clothes and quickly scrambles to get his boxers on. You laugh light-heartedly moving to get yourself dressed as well but before you can even get your hands around your underwear, Yoosung’s grabbed you from behind, picking you up off the floor as you squeal.

“My hands are free now. I still _really_ want to touch you. You didn’t really think we were done did you?”

“I-I um-” It’s your turn to stumble on your words, completely flustered at his sudden assertiveness.

Yoosung walks over to his bed, sitting on it with you on his lap, his arms wound around your waist and pulling you to him so that your back’s flush against his chest. Your breath is caught in your throat, heartrate raising rapidly. His lips are on the skin of your shoulder, kissing softly as his hands stroking your bare stomach gently, rubbing smooth circles all over you.

“Your skin’s so soft…” He whispers through a blissful sigh. “It’s my turn to make you feel good now… Just you wait.” You close your eyes, shuddering at the sound of his words. You can’t wait for him to put those hands to work.

**Author's Note:**

> That's that for lovely and adorable Yoosung... I wasn't sure if I should end it there and leave the rest to the imagination or continue it so I'll let you guys decide... Let me know if you'd like a part 2 to this where we see how Yoosung likes to work ;)


End file.
